Rin's choice
by busard
Summary: Very short fanfic about how Rin decide to spend the rest of her life and why.


Here i come again with a short story about Rin. This story take place ten years after Kagome's return to the feudal area. I hope you enjoy this story too.

Rin's choice

A young man come to a field near by the village where Inuyasha and his friend live. Deep down he is really worried but he try to not to show it. A month before he had ask the young woman named Rin to marry him and she don't have give him an answer now. But yesterday she had ask him if he want to come to see her the next day. The young man think that he know what the answer would be, he is no blind and he know that Rin is in love with Sesshoumaru. But until now he don't have lost the hope of winning her heart. He take a look and see her sitting in the field. With more sorrow he come to her.

Rin is waiting for the man who had ask her her hand. She don't had make her mind now but she know that she can't let him wait. She need to be honest with him, he deserve it. She don't know anymore what her feeling for the two of them are. When she was younger she had dream to be Sesshoumaru-sama's wife but he had never propose and then there is an other man who had propose to her, and she don't know what to do. She let her eyes fall upon the people who are near by a house not so far from the village, inuyasha and kagome's house. She heard footstep near by her and turn around.

- How are you Rin ? Ask the young man with a voice full of worry, even if he try to hide it.

- I'm fine, and you ?

- Fine.

After that they fell silent again for a long time. No one knowing what to say. Finally, Rin decide to take the matter at her hand.

- Tell me, what do you see in the garden in front of us ?

- I see Inuyasha bothered by Miroku and Sango's children. They play with his ears again and he pout.

- Yes, laught Rin. But does he seem angry ?

- No. Of course not. He had the habits of this, or maybe it's because he had Sakura in his arm.

- Do you think that he love Sakura ?

- Of course he love her. She is his daughter !

- But she is a hanyou.

- Like him. It doesn't matter to him, you must know it. He love all of his children the same way, the human and the hanyou.

- He can't love a hanyou children, i know it.

- What are you talking about ? Even Miroku don't love his children as much as Inuyasha love his.

- I don't talk about Inuyasha.

- Oh !

- You know him too. Do you think that he can love a children of him who is a hanyou ?

- I don't know. For everyone else i would say no, but for you i don't know. It's hard for me to say, but i love you and you deserve the truth. He love you, even if he aren't be aware of it. Maybe with you he can accept to have a hanyou for child.

- Thank you, it's to you to say that but i know that you are wrong. Like Inuyasha he is really proud, but his most pride is about his pure blood. Even if you are right and he love me, he can't accept to me to bear his child. He can marry me but if i accept him i know that i cant have any children, and i want to have children.

- So, does that mean ? Ask the young man with for the first time hope in his voice.

- I accept to be your wife Kohaku. I don't love you with all my heart now but i will learn to love you more than now. I swear you, you will never regret to have ask me to be your wife.

- You don't know how much happy i am now.

- I'm happy too, smile Rin. You know, i think that the blessed one is Inuyasha, even if he is not a full blood yokai. He can have marry the woman he is in love with and he had four children with her. he is really lucky.

- Let's go to say the good news to my sister and our "adopted" family.

With this the two left the field hand in hand, with a bright smile on their face. Unknown by them a lonely man watch them. He had heard what Rin had say and he know that she is true, but the fact don't ease the pain. He had lost her forever and only by his fault. he take a last look at the house before leaving and he can't help but sigh.

- Rin is right, you are really the blessed one, little brother.

End

Very short i know but i have wanted to write this. I know it's a little sad but even if Sesshoumaru had change all along the manga i don't think he want to have a child with a human people. Please review.


End file.
